Ice Cream
by Iris magic
Summary: "What am i supposed to do?" Treize asked. "To say I'm sorry and buy him ice cream?"


Ice cream 

By: Iris Magic

Disclaimer: I only want Heero, but he's too young, so I own none of the GW. 

Rating: A long- expected PG-13 for implications of torture. I am getting nicer or what?

Feedback: I'm hungry, yum-yum! Do feed me…

"He is barely a child!" Zechs cried out. "You can't let Une treat him like a POW! She'll do obscene things to him!"

"He is the strongest of them, the leader of those Gundams. We must defeat them. Wait, what do you mean, obscene?" Treize raised an eyebrow.

"Everything. Onegai, spare the child. He knows not better."

"So what am I supposed to do? Say gomen nasai and give him ICE CREAM?" Treize turned cynical.

"Why not? It just might work!" Zechs suggested.

"When the Gundams will sing "Hava Nagila" (A nice Hebrew song, 7000 years old)!"

Zechs sighed. Lady Une gave the chained Gundam pilot, Heero, a promising look. 

Heero felt something that resembled fear, but he didn't show it. The words "ice cream" rang in his head. What kind of terrible torture is it? Freezing to death? Milky foam that sucks oxygen from air slowly for him to choke? 

Back at the safe house, Quatre paled and gasped in shock as his gift of awareness became active. Duo rushed to his side, worried.

"What is it? Is it Heero? Is he alive?" The braided boy asked.

"He is, and I know where he is. But I sensed something else… Heero is afraid!"

Duo and the others gasped in shock.

"Heero knows no fear. Where is he? We must save him!" Duo cried out.

"There is a chance to do so without casualties. All we have to do is to sing a song called "Hava… something"".

"Hava Nagila." Trowa singed. "Hava Nagila ve-nismecha…it's a song I picked from one of the clowns at the circus."

"Teach us. We have no time to waste." Quatre said. "We'll learn it on our way."

And with that the 4 pilots took off towards the OZ base where Heero was imprisoned.

"I ask you for the last time, boy: where is the safe house of your team?" Une bellowed at Heero. 

The Gundam pilot gave Une his best "Quatre -like- kawaii" smile and got a kick to his ribs in return. Only one thought comforted him: no ice cream was introduced to him. As long as they stick to "sing or sting" routine, that was fine by him. A bloody nose and a split lip don't count as injuries.

Suddenly, a noise came from the corridor that led to his cell. A guard entered the cell and yelled: 

"Take the boy upstairs. You must see it!"

Une frowned in displeasure. She wanted to hear the boy scream (she'd never admit it but torture turned her on). Heero was dragged upstairs to an open balcony. Treize wrinkled his nose in disdain, as he was never too fond of bloodstains on his carpet. But the sight outside made them all look (and in most cases, except Heero off course, smile).

The four Gundam mechas marched in circles, as their pilots used the speakers to sing "Hava Nagila". (A/N Let's celebrate and sing. Awaken, brothers, with a heart full of joy.)

"Now, what did you say about ice cream?" Zechs teased gently.

"All right, you win. Get me to the speakers in the base commlink." Treize ordered and as the order was carried on, he yelled into the microphone "What flavor of ice cream do you like? I buy. And you can take your leader with you. You win today."

"Vanilla with maple!" Quatre replied.

"Chocolate chips and cookies!" Trowa yelled. "Extra nuts…" (Pun intended, Quatre beware)

"Lemon sherbet." Duo bellowed.

"Peppermint and coffee." Wufei decided to play along.

"What about you, Heero Yuy?" Noin asked gently.

"I don't… what's ice cream?" Heero asked quietly.

"You never had ice cream? It's like you know, ice or frozen milk with fruit bits…"

"No, ever… I've thought it was some sort of torture technique." He never looked more like a lost child.

Treize gave him a sad look.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard. Oh, you poor thing." He muttered. "I'll buy you the biggest Sunday Special, 15 flavors. How about that?"

"Why? You are my enemy…"

"I want global peace and prosperity. And I've never seen a child who never had an ice cream."

"I think I had it, once, when I was 4… ice that tastes like fruits… when I had fever… it was the tastiest thing I've ever had… I didn't know it's called ice cream, and I never had it again. The man who trained me said luxuries are for weaklings."

"That bastard!" Zechs couldn't hold back his anger. "Well, do I look like a weakling to you? And I enjoy it every week."

"I'd like to try it." Heero admitted.

"All right. I'll order the treats. Tell your friends they can come out. No harm will be done to them, on my word." Treize suggested.

The 4 pilots were surprised to see a cart arriving to the balcony with a huge ice cream tray. Zechs carried another tray outside by himself, to offer the 4 Gundams their treats:

"Vanilla with maple?"

"Here!" Quatre lowered himself to the ground to take the plate.

"Chocolate and nuts?"

Trowa decided to fool around and claimed his plate through a bungee jump. Treize and most of the present OZ operatives applauded. Lady Une swallowed her pride and anger and applauded too.

"Lemon sherbet?"

"Duo Maxwell likes…" The boy took his plate without unnecessary stunts.

"Here's a shock." Heero muttered. "He can be serious. Well, I am impressed."

"A Coffee Dragon with peppermint?"

Wufei took his food with a bow.

"Extra Large Sunday Special for Heero." Treize said. "Do enjoy it, child."

Heero was cautious at first, but then could barely hold himself from devouring the treat. His eyes shone like a child who learned that every day from now is Christmas. Treize heard him sniff and saw tears in his cobalt-shining eyes.

"Oh, don't cry…" The OZ leader could barely contain his own tears, the sight before him was too touching. 

After Heero somewhat calmed down, Treize offered him some tea.

"What kind of a person will I be if I let you catch cold because of my gift?"

"Domo arigato gozishima." Heero smiled.

"Now you can leave." Treize said. 

As Heero climbed into Duo's Gundam (until they arrive to the safe house), he said:

"I'll report that we won't attack this place. We owe them this one."

"Agreed." Duo smiled at him. "Hey, let's sing on our way home… HAVA NAGILA…"

Back at the OZ base Lady Une grinned. After finishing a Sunday Special by himself, Heero won't be operational for a while. After all, no one can stomach that much of a junk food, right?

Owari..


End file.
